


Forever Burned

by rieraclaelin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/rieraclaelin





	Forever Burned

Slowly it runs to the nose  
as it remembers the bike  
lying on its side with a hole,   
a bent frame, a broken wheel.

Next it travels to the lip  
with the thought of a best friend.  
Small, soft eyes always watching  
then disappearing forever.

Finally it reaches the chin  
where it drops off with the  
feeling of sorrow for a   
day that will never come.

The process starts all over again,   
this time with new thoughts, feelings.  
The tear forming in the eye...  
the eye of a child forever burned.


End file.
